


You're So Pretty (When You're Distracted)

by beingtogether



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingtogether/pseuds/beingtogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana loves watching Quinn work. Almost as much as she loves distracting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Pretty (When You're Distracted)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt at the [Glee Girls Smut Meme](http://trainwrecky.livejournal.com/1320.html?thread=47400#t47400). Unfortunately, there’s no smut in this because I’m terrible and don’t know how to write smut. I’m sorry if you expected smut. Smut.

The light shining through the open window wakes her from her sleep. Santana rolls over slowly and opens her eyes to survey the morning sun. It's a beautiful day out. Birds are chirping outside the window and a soft wind rustles leaves in the trees. Together, they create a beautiful, natural soundtrack that many people would love to wake up to.

Santana, however, thinks these infernal noises are the bane of her weekend existence. She just woke up and she's  _already_  annoyed. Some of it has to do with the fact that she's been forced to wake before noon on a  _Sunday_ , of all days. But most of it has to do with the fact that the space beside her is empty. She reaches over to the spot normally occupied by her girlfriend and frowns at the lack of warmth she finds. She sits up a moment later when she hears the telltale tapping of a keyboard in the room over. Of course, Quinn's already hard at work.

Quinn is a curator for a brand new, moderately sized art gallery that's almost ready to open its doors to the public. She's been heading the project for the past few months, working hard to make sure everything runs according to her elaborate plan. The grand opening is just a few days away, so things have been hectic for Quinn. And Santana won't lie, she's been feeling a little neglected.

She yawns and stretches, slowly making her way to the en suite bathroom. Quinn's still tapping away at her keyboard when Santana finishes her morning ritual. She quietly makes her way over to the office and peers in from the doorway to check on her overworked girlfriend.

Quinn is in her large office chair, hunched over her laptop, her intense gaze focused on the screen in front of her. There are papers and random books strewn about all over the desk. She stops typing to answer a newly received text message, her brow furrowed and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Santana takes this moment to admire the sight before her. Her usually immaculate girlfriend is dressed only in her favourite beige sleep shirt and pair of pink underwear. She also has a severe case of bed-head that Santana can't help but find utterly adorable.

Quinn takes no notice of Santana's presence as she stands abruptly and moves towards one of the many bookcases placed in her office. She absently tugs at the hem of her shirt, pulling it downwards as she scans the shelves for the right book.

Santana's still in the doorway, appreciating the view of her girlfriend's backside. She loves seeing Quinn in her element. She's entranced by the way Quinn turns around, smiling to herself when she finds whatever it is she's looking for. She loves seeing the quick and confident way Quinn moves through the office to sit back at her desk, the way her brow furrows in concentration as she flips through the pages of the book And –  _good god_  – the way she slowly, almost sensually, licks her lips before moving to type at her keyboard.

Santana can't resist any longer. She makes her way into the office and moves to stand behind Quinn's chair. She snakes her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders and leans down to kiss her neck.

"Good morning," she greets, her voice low and seductive.

"Good morning. Has my stalker finally decided to grace me with her presence?" Quinn says back, turning her head to give Santana a proper kiss.

"You knew I was there the entire time, didn't you?" Santana asks when they part.

Quinn just rolls her eyes, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You were breathing  _really_  loud. And it was creepy as shit, just so you know."

"Shut up. My breathing is normal."

Quinn just shrugs and says, "You sounded like a pervert."

She swivels her chair around to pull Santana onto her lap, kissing her once more. Santana is still worked up from watching Quinn work, so she ignores the comment and quickly moves to straddle the girl below her. Quinn's phone beeps, signalling an incoming text but Santana kisses her deeply before she can pull away. Quinn moans and wraps her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her closer.

The email alert on Quinn's laptop sounds a moment later. Without breaking the kiss, Quinn somehow manages to swivel the chair back around to face the desk. This earns her a glare from her girlfriend.

"How dare you try and check your email while I'm on top of you," she says indignantly.

"As much as I'd love to continue this," Quinn says, "I really need to get back to work. You know they can't get anything done properly without my input."

"I need your  _input_  too, y'know," Santana replies, grinding her hips down and smirking proudly at her own innuendo.

Quinn, however, is less than impressed and rolls her eyes exaggeratedly. "My god, you're a nuisance."

"But I'm your very sexy and very horny nuisance," she says, moving back in to kiss Quinn's neck.

"Be that as it may, I have a week before the gallery opens and an incompetent staff who seem to be doing everything in their power to fuck things up." She tries to say this as forcefully as she can, but the lips on her neck and the hands slowly making their way up her shirt are destroying her will to resist.

Another beep from the laptop grabs her attention. She removes Santana's hands from her chest and gently pushes her back with great reluctance.

"C'mon, baby. I need to get back to work."

Santana just stays silent and decides to up the ante. She smiles innocently as she slowly removes her own shirt, leaving her completely bare from the waist up. The smile turns into a triumphant smirk as Quinn's gaze becomes fixed on her chest. It takes a moment, but Quinn eventually manages to shake herself out of her daze and look up at Santana defiantly.

"You're a fucking bitch. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, baby," Santana says in reply before, once again, capturing Quinn's lips with her own.

The kiss heats up quickly as she slowly resumes grinding down onto Quinn's lap. She moans lewdly when Quinn breaks the kiss and attaches her lips to one of Santana's nipples. The pace of her rolling hips steadily increases when she feels Quinn bite down gently.

Santana barely registers the sound of Quinn's phone ringing in the background as she brings her girlfriend's face back to her own, kissing her passionately. They continue like this for a few moments but the ringing doesn't stop. Santana can feel Quinn becoming less and less responsive, so she breaks the kiss with an aggravated grunt.

At any other given moment Santana would be deeply offended, but Quinn actually manages to look sincerely apologetic. She decides to let her off the hook. She knows how much pressure Quinn's been under. Plus she likes the idea of Quinn having to make it up to her, so Santana turns and reaches for the phone on the desk. She gets a grateful smile in return.

"You owe me," she says menacingly, while handing over the still ringing phone.

"Yes dear. Of course dear," Quinn replies monotonously before taking the call.

She smiles as Santana kisses her forehead before removing herself from Quinn's lap. Santana bends over to pick up her discarded shirt, making sure to give Quinn a good view of her ass. As she leaves the office, she puts a little more sway into her hips, just so Quinn doesn't forget what she's missing out on. She has to hold in her laughter when she turns back and sees Quinn's heaving chest, her eyes glued to Santana's body.

"Eyes to yourself, pervert," she says before strutting away.


End file.
